


[Podfic] Heeding The Call

by ConstanceComment



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Headcanon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was a time when they were simply a courting couple, before the kaiju and the Jaegers.</i>
</p>
<p>A story of how the Kaidanovskys came to Cherno Alpha.</p>
<p>By marchingjaybird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heeding The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heeding The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893327) by [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird). 



> First and foremost, I apologize for my accent. I'm American; the odds of my having completely mangled my pronunciations is quite high. This is my first podfic, so I also apologize for any quality issues. Further thanks to [marchingjaybird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird), who wrote an excellent fic, and was kind enough to let me cover it.

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893327)

**Length:** Sixteen minutes long.

**Link:** [Here](http://kiwi6.com/file/txyy638v18)


End file.
